Clown Shoe Intervention
by Kathrn1095
Summary: Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny speak to Stan about his shoes.


"I fucking hate it!" Kenny screamed, without his hood on. Eric and Kyle nodded their heads in agreement.

"I know. Wendy is such a fu-"

"WE'RE TALKING ABOUT STAN'S SHOES, FATASS!" Kyle yelled in his face, while his turns red in anger. He sighed, and continued drinking his coffee.

"Well, yeah, those too." Cartman shrugged. "Aw, fuck, here comes your boyfriend." He pointed to Stan who was coming down to join them at Harbucks. Kyle massaged his temples and clenched his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down, and not yell at Stan or Cartman.

"We aren't dating, you fat fuck."

"You sure about th-" Kenny piped in, but got quickly interrupted.

"Hey, dudes. Why'd we call this emergency meeting?" Stan walked up, sat in a chair, and put his feet on the table.

"Oh my fucking god, help us.." Kenny pulled his hood back on, and pulled the strings to help him not to scream.

"Why did we call an emergency meeting? WHY DID WE CA- ENOUGH WITH THE FUCKING CLOWN SHOES, BRO!" Cartman yelled.

"Seriously, dude, you wear those 24/7. It's enough, Stan." Kyle piped in, and took a sip from his coffee.

Kenny clenched his teeth. "What the FUCK, is your FUCKING problem, Stan?" He said loudly, rubbing his neck angrily.

"Excuse me, I'm on a date here." A guy their age with brown hair tapped Kenny's shoulder.

"Fuck your date." He said boldly.

"But, I thought you guys liked them." Stan said.

"YOU like them? WHY THE FUCK DO YOU WEAR FUCKING CLOWN SHOES?" Cartman's voice seemed to get weaker from yelling at Stan.

"Seriously, what's wrong with our normal shoes?" Kyle asked, brows up high.

"WE ALL WEAR NORMAL SHOES!"

"I thought we all liked my shoes."

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU NEED TO WEAR," Kenny turned around to the guy on his date, and he stared back at him, eyes wide. "BIG, RED, FUCKING SHOES EVERYWHERE YOU GO, STAN, WHY?"

"Regarding the clown shoes, I'm fucking PEEVED at you!" Cartman told him.

"We're all pissed, Stan."

"YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT!" Kenny quickly screamed, and covered his mouth, looking like he was going to cry.

"You make us all look like idiots, Stan." Kyle told him, with whipped cream above his lip, giving him a cute little mustache.

"But people seem to like them." Stan protested.

"These things make you look like you're ALWAYS having a blast!" Cartman fumed.

"Not everything is a blast." Kyle said with cream now on his nose.

"No, not everything's a blast." Cartman put his finger down on the table with every few syllables.

"Wow, those look like a blast!" A waiter with blonde hair exclaimed with a smile on her face, waling over to their table to compliment on the silly shoes.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!" A fork and cup clattered to the table, coming from Cartman and Kyle. "It's not common, that word. We're in the middle of something. I know you want to do your job, but right now we're in the middle of something." Cartman told her as calm as he could.

She frowned, confused, and cocked her head. "Yeah, I'll... give you a minute..?" She started walking away, the same look still there.

Cartman shouted, "Yeah, sorry about this." He gestured to Stan, who glared at him lightly.

"Oh, another latte here!" Kyle yelled out the waitress, holding up his now empty cup. The waitress turned her head, and nodded towards him, causing Kyle to mutter a, "Yes!"

Stan kept his look. "I'll consider not wearing them anymore, if it upsets you guys."

Cartman changed the subject. "Why are your feet on the table? Let's talk about that for a while." Stan clacked his clown shoes together, as Kenny rubbed his face in a drowsy way. "You're wearing clown shoes, and you have the fucking goal, to put your feet up on the table? WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU BROUGHT UP?"

Stan brought his cup up, gesturing to the other 3. "No more clown shoes?"

Cartman facepalmed. "Alright, that's not funny."

"What?"

"The fuck nose, on your fucking face." Cartman pointed to the clown nose that appears on his own.

"You're not being clear."

"I am." Cartman protested. "You know what we see here."

Stan only shrugged, and took another sip of his coffee. He started moving his feet, and one of his feet his Cartman's cheek, making him glare very harshly. Stan started singing for a couple seconds, before taking another drink.

"Jerk."

**If you know who made this up, I'll love you for fucking ever.**


End file.
